Team SCCS
by AthenasFlame
Summary: Would a new team affect much of what would happen later in RWBY. Who knows? Join the adventures of 4 very different yet interesting OC's as they make their way into Beacon.
1. Sage Dust

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Just an intro to my first OC**

 **Name:** Sage Dust

 **Lineage:** Heir to the Dust legacy (I'll explain later)

 **Height:** 6'4

 **Appearance:** A tall, brown haired male with a light skin tone. He has a set of armor which makes him look like a knight (no helmet). A part of his armor juts out around his neck region (like the Lawbringer from For Honor). Gold dust crystals levitate around his shoulder pieces. He has an insignia at the center of his armor.

 **Weapons:** He wields a long scimitar paired with a shield. The shield looks like a cross of Doctor Fate's symbol (top part of shield) and the bottom part of Diancie (bottom part of shield). The scimitar has a gold dust crystal at the center (like Ashbringer from WoW). The scimitar transforms into a shotgun and the shield transforms into a greatsword.

 **Background:** Sage was born in Atlas as twins with his sister. His father Stardust Dust taught him to be very disciplined. His mother Cassidy Dust was less uptight and let him goof off. Him and his sister have a sibling rivalry going on. His parents work in close relation with the Schnee's as a refinery and production company hence the name Schnee **Dust** Company. After he, his sister, and Weiss found out about the shady business of his father and Jacques Schnee he and Weiss agreed to become huntsman while his sister decided to go and join the ranks of Atlas' military. He heads to Beacon to try and redeem his family name and ensure his family's legacy.

 **Likes:** Goofing off, having fun, his sister (won't admit due to rivalry), Atlas, weapons, history.

 **Dislikes:** White Fang, criminals, prim and proper parties, being professional, hugs (due to the amount of time his mother hugs him).


	2. Chernyy Ursa

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Just an intro to my second OC**

 **Name:** Chernyy Ursa

 **Lineage:** One of the last survivors of Ursai Peak (I'll explain later)

 **Height:** 6'10

 **Appearance:** A tall, bald male with a dark skin tone. He has bear ears making him a bear faunus. He has a right shoulder guard which has a strap that wraps beneath his left armpit. He wears slippers and has a deer skin pelt which he wears around his waist which is being held up by a belt. The belt buckle has an insignia on it of a ferocious bear with a claw mark on its neck. He has metal bracers on his forearms. He is jacked and has a lot of scars. He has a scar going from his left eyebrow to his nose and down the right tip of his lip.

 **Weapons:** A huge shield (about 5 feet in length and 3 feet wide) and a halberd. The shield is designed to have the shape of the top part of a totem pole. The design on it makes it look like a deer skull. The halberd is pretty tall and the spear end of it can shoot out and wrap enemies in a chain. The chain is about 50 ft long.

 **Background:** Chernyy was part of the Ursai Peak village in the mountains of Vale. It was stable and it traded with the city and other villages. Chernyy was an only son until his baby brother came when he was 14. Chernyy was taught by his father, the leader of the village, the ways of fighting. His village was centered around fighting Grimm especially Ursai. They wrestled with Ursai and would tell tales of their strength and prowess. They became well known and respected by all. When the White Fang turned to violent they went and seeked out the aid of the Ursai Peak village. When his father refused to be a part of it things quickly turned dour when the White Fang attacked the unsuspecting village. The White Fang slaughtered their own kind. Chernyy was told by his father to grab his younger brother and flee. As he left he saw his father on the ground, blood everywhere and an all too familiar Adam Taurus. Chernyy rallied the remnants of his people and goes towards Vale. After finding them a home he joins Beacon Academy to take revenge upon the Fang and get the support needed to rebuild his people.

 **Likes:** The News, information brokers, his little brother, fighting, weapons, wrestling.

 **Dislikes:** White Fang, criminals, Adam Taurus, vegetables, sleeping, racists.


	3. Cherry Blu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Just an intro to my third OC**

 **Name:** Cherry Blu

 **Lineage:** I don't even know

 **Height:** 4'9

 **Appearance:** A short light skinned girl whose hairstyle consists of bangs and a double ponytail. The right side is Neon Cherry Red and the other side is Slushie Blue. She is a spotted hyena faunus apparent by her random red and blue polka-dots on her body. Her right arm appears to have been replaced by a robotic one which looks like it came from an Atlesian knight 130. She wears a red and blue striped belly shirt and a red and blue striped belly dancing skirt. For footwear it appears she is wearing ballet slippers (one is red the other is blue).

 **Weapons:** A huge rocket launcher. There are 6 diamond like barrels surrounding one huge circular barrel. The rocket launcher transforms into a briefcase. It has multiple modes. There is a rocket launcher mode which fires 6 shots of rockets (like a revolver). There is a cannon mode in where it is inverted and the shots come from the big circular barrel. A gauntlet mode where the barrels are closed off and where she can fit her right arm into the comically huge look "gauntlet". A "Junker's Paradise" mode where it is inverted like the cannon bit a new slot opens up saying "insert junk here" and as expected fires junk from the huge circular barrel. Lastly there is a chaos mode where the slot opens up and the circular barrel extends and… I'll let you imagine what happens.

 **Background:** No one has any information on her. All that is known was that she came from Vacuo and decided to join Beacon.

 **Likes:** Slushies, information brokers, explosions, fighting, weapons, chaos.

 **Dislikes:** ?


	4. Shade Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Just an intro to my final OC**

 **Name:** Shade Dark

 **Lineage:** I don't even know

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Appearance:** A person in a skin tight suit with a matching mask and a robotic looking eyepatch. The suit, mask, and eye can camouflage with its surroundings (think Old Snake from MGS4). On the person there is a military vest with stuff. On the mask, besides the eyepatch, there looks to be a voice box. When the person speaks their voice is modulated.

 **Weapons:** A high caliber sniper rifle with a special attachment, 2 stun rods (Tales of the Borderlands style), 2 curved knives, 10 smoke grenades, 10 flashbangs. The special attachment on the sniper rifle can be set to multiple modes. There is a camera mode which fires cameras which attach to walls and a grenade launcher mode. The curved knives can transform into pistols and when attached, oppositely, they form a throwable knife blade (think like from Predator 2). The stun rods attach to form nunchucks.

 **Background:** No one has any information on it. All that is known was that it came from Mistral and decided to join Beacon.

 **Likes:** Information brokers.

 **Dislikes:** ?


	5. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **The Story Finally Begins**

On a dark and late night a man with a good looking hat and cane comes into a dust store with some thugs in red ties.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late." The man in the hat states.

"Please just take my lien and leave." the old man who owns the shop states.

"Shshshshsh. Calm down we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." the man replies.

'A dust robbery. This should be interesting.' An armored man thinks behind a shelf. 'Although if things go south that little girl might get caught in the crossfire' he adds.

The thugs start stealing dust from the shopkeep. One of them demands for crystals from the man.

"Come on kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." a thug says while pointing his sword at the girl in the red hood. 'Great now it's a hostage situation. I should probably step in.'

"HEY! You hands in the air." 'Great busted.' The man thinks to himself.

"Don't try no funny business. Hands up!" 'Got to time this right… and now!'

* **GLASS SHATTERS** *

'Woah what was that' the man thought.

The man holding him up quickly rushes to the noise. 'Well I wanted a chance here it is' Sage thought to himself.

He goes over to find the girl with a huge red mechanical scythe. 'Well that is unexpected'.

The man in the hat then tells his goons to fight the girl with the scythe. They all fail and get knocked out.

'My turn' Sage thought to himself. As the man in the hat was giving a cheesy speech. Sage rushed out and tackled him using his shield. The man not expecting this falls over onto the ground.

"You might want to give up now buddy." Sage said, "It's two against one."

"Think again." The man said firing a blast from his cane towards the girl. She dodges out of the way while Sage tries to charge at the man again. He is thwarted however by a little person with a neopolitan styled outfit. As Sage tries to slash at her with his sword she blocks it with her umbrella and simply smirks.

"Move it lady or you're about to get a beatdown." Sage said slightly annoyed.

She bows down her head and stops at a certain point.

"You asked for it." Sage said slashing at the woman only for the illusion to be shattered like glass.

"What the?" Sage said confused only to find her and the man climbing a ladder on the side of a building.

"Is it okay if I go after them." The girl asks the shopkeep to which he nods.

"Mind if I tag in." Sage asks the girl to which she replies with a motion that states 'follow me'. When they get to the top. They find the man and woman escaping in a Bullhead.

"End of the line." The man shouts throng down a red dust crystal.

"MOVE!" Sage yells pushing girl out of the way and putting his shield in front of him. The man fires a shot at the crystal causing it to explode. He laughs but is cut short by a blonde haired woman with a teacher's outfit and a wand type weapon. Sage quickly takes his sword and starts charging it up and fires on the Bullhead with a white/yellow laser. The woman also fires shots of purple energy at the bullhead. Some nearly hit the man in the hat until the short lady blocks it with her umbrella. Roman heads to the Bullhead's cockpit and alerts the pilot of the huntress. They switch places and the real battle begins.

The teacher lady fires a blast which causes storm clouds to appear from the sky. She aims her wand down and a storm of ice hits the Bullhead. Not wasting any time Sage once again charges up his blade and fires another large laser which does some damage. The pilot lady then fires a fire blast at the teacher who blocks it. A circle of fire surrounds and explodes while she just got out of reach. The teacher then takes the debris from the attack and launches it at the Bullhead. Seeing what's happening the little girl changes her scythe into a gun and starts firing at the bullhead but get blocked by the tiny lady's umbrella. The pilot fires more fire blasts to stop the incoming debris attack. It continues yet the man in the hat angles the Bullhead to deflect the attack. Not to be dissuaded the teacher forms three smaller columns to attack the Bullhead. At this point Sage fires another beam of light at the Bullhead causing one of the propulsion wings to set ablaze. The pilot torches the three columned attack from the teacher. The little girl still firing her gun yet to no avail. The pilot creates 5 more circles of flame and as they explode the teacher uses her powers to push the little girl and Sage out of the way. As the Bullhead flies away Sage fires another blast which takes out another wing. The Bullhead crash lands onto the streets of Vale. What will happen next?


	6. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do however own my OC's**

 **...Continued**

While on their way to the crash site Sage has been informed of his acquaintances names.

The little girl in the red hood is named Ruby Rose and the teacher is known as Glynda Goodwitch (however she asked to be referred to as Ms. Goodwitch). Another thing that happened while heading over to the crash was Glynda berating the two teens for endangering people and especially Sage for taking down the Bullhead which could've killed innocents. As they arrive they find several people looking at the site in awe. There was a crater on the street and fire everywhere. The "pilot" was a woman in a red dress whose face was being concealed by a mask of flames. The man in the hat and the little lady were just managing to get themselves free when they notice the attention.

"Well looks like we've drawn a crowd." Says the man in the hat. The little lady simply nodded her head.

"Wait I think I recognize him." A faunus man yells. "Yeah that's Roman Torchwick." A lady replies.

"What do we do." Roman asks the lady in the red dress. She whispers something to him and he replies by nodding.

"You three stand down." Glynda yells out. "The VCPD is on it's way and you are surrounded."

"If I were you guys I would probably take her offer and hope for the best." Sage yells. "I've heard prison these days is actually decent."

Roman scowls and fires a shot at Glynda which she blocks. Wasting no more time the girl in the red dress absorbs the flames around her and sends out a 10 foot wave of fire around her. Everyone leaps back but some civilians do get hurt and receive second to third degree burns. Ruby in the ensuing chaos goes over to help people out while Sage in a fit of anger charges down the crater with his shield and scimitar which is now in shotgun mode. He fires shots at Roman which is blocked by the tiny lady. The lady in the red dress takes this chance to rush out of the crater with Roman following her. Glynda spots them and using her riding crop, (I realize it isn't a wand), shoots out more beams of purple energy. The lady in the red dress shoots a fire blast at the ground which causes debris to rise and take the bolts. The small lady then teleports which causes Sage to be confused. He notices that the other two aren't there and heads out of the crater. He spots them running into an alley and looks at Goodwitch who is currently helping injured people.

"GO!" She yells out as Sage nods and chases after them. He chases after them and starts to close the distance until the lady in the red dress knocks out a wooden structure holding crates with the label **BREAKABLE THINGS**.

'You have got to be kidding me' Sage thinks to himself. He was delayed by them and when he turned the corner they vanished.

"DAMNIT!" He said out loud. "Got to turn back and help those people."

When he got back the VCPD were already on the scene. People were being ushered into ambulances and Glynda was scolding Ruby until she spotted Sage. She dragged them both into a police car and took them to an undisclosed location.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sage asked as he and Ruby are put into a room with a single light from the ceiling.

"Not important." Glynda replied. "I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others at great risk. Some people weren't as lucky and might have some permanent scarring due to those flames."

"But they started it!" Both said in unison.

"It doesn't matter. There is someone here who would like to talk to the both of you."

A man in green clothing, grey/silver hair, and a pair of shaded glass spectacles walks into the room with a plate of cookies and a mug full of cookie.

"Ruby Rose… You have silver eyes." The man says. Before Ruby could respond Sage stated, "You're Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

"That I am." Says Ozpin placing down the plate of cookies to which Ruby scarfs them down.

"So where did you learn to fight like this and with the most dangerous weapon ever designed." Ozpin asks.

"Si-Signal Academy. And one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see. It's just that I've only seen other person wield a scythe like that before. A dusty old Qrow." Ozpin says.

"Dusha mui uchnclr ies."Ruby replies while eating more cookies. "Sorry that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now I'm all like *insert kung fu noises*."

"So I've noticed." Ozpin says placing his mug down. "And you *points at Sage* where did you get one of the rarest Dust crystals ever discovered."

"My father works in close relation with the Schnee's and they gave me these Light crystals when I said wanted to become a Huntsman." Sage replied.

"So *referring back to Ruby* what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors."

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ruby replied.

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin asked

"Yeah. I only have 2 more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year and she is trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I want to help people. My parent always taught us to help others and so *insert Ruby nonsense*."

"You want to come to my school." Ozpin asked Ruby.

"More than anything." Ruby replied to which Ozpin looked back at Glynda who simply groans in displeasure.

"Well okay." Ozpin replies. "And you sir, Sage Dust, I believe you are already going to Beacon."

"Yes sir." Sage replied

"Are you well acquainted with the school due to your "connections." Ozpin asked.

"If you're asking if I know the layout, schedule and classes then yes."Sage replied.

"Then if you don't mind may you help escort Miss Rose during the first day." Ozpin asked.

"No problem." Sage replied.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." A blonde girl said while hugging Ruby tightly.

"Please stop." Ruby asked squished.

"But I'm so proud of you." The blonde said.

"Who's she?" Sage asked Ruby.

"Oops I completely forgot. Sage this is my sister Yang. Yang this the guy who helped me Sage." Sage was confused when she said sister and it apparently showed on his face as Ruby calirified. "Same dad different mom."

"OH. That makes sense." Sage replied.

"Everyone's going to think you're the bees knees." Yang said.

"I don't want to be the bees knees, ok I don't want to be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby replied.

"Ruby you shouldn't be-" Sage started talking until he was cut off by a news announcement.

*"The robbery was held by Roman Torchwick who was nearly caught with 2 unknown assailants. The trio managed to get away and some civilians were harmed by flames with some having third degree burns. Anyway back to you Lisa." The news anchor said.

"Thank you Cerill. In other news this saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang-"* It was abruptly cut off when a mountain of a person who looked to be a bear faunus stabbed his halber into the projector.

"What's his deal." Sage asked the two sisters.

"Who knows? I found that aNEWSing (amusing)." Yang said laughing at her own pun. On another projector Glynda is talking as a hologram while Sage makes his way to the bear faunus only to be stopped by a girl with a red and blue outfit.

 **End of Chapter 2. Slightly longer than last time. So as to an explanation on Light Dust. It is a rare type of dust that is only created by extreme temperatures and pressure. Another thing about it is that it can't get used up. It is powered up by light. It absorbs sunlight and depending on the charge it can be powerful to downright deadly. As for the update schedule I will try to do daily but in all honesty I might have to settle on whenever I have the chance. AthenasFlame signing out.**


End file.
